Spell of the Ball
Synopsis Just in time for Halloween. Check out this spooky collection of magical short stories by eight bestselling paranormal authors. Spirits, Hurricanes, and the Krewe of Ghoul by Deanna Chase It’s Halloween and Pyper Rayne’s all vamped up, ready to play the vampire bride. And so is Ida May, her resident ghost. But when the “vampires” they're partying with start to appear to be real, there’s more at stake that just a little bite. The Witch’s Halloween Hero by Kristen Painter When a spell goes wrong on the night of Samhain for witch Corette Williams, her only hope is the man she loves, Bartholomew Stanhill. But time is running out. As the clock ticks toward midnight on Halloween, they grow closer to the moment when magic will erase him from her mind. Can Stanhill become Corette’s Halloween hero? Bad Moon Rising by Michele Bardsley When demon hunter Angelica Mortis receives a mysterious package, its unusual contents enacts a prophecy that brings a smart-ass (but cute) wizard named Roc into her life—and threatens to unravel her secret past. A Charming Death by Tonya Kappes June Heal and Oscar Park’s upcoming nuptials are sending the Dark Sider and Good Sider spiritual in a tail spin on this All Hallow’s Eve wedding celebration. Aunt Helena wants Junes to have a Good Sider ceremony, while Aunt Eloise wants Oscar to have a Dark Sider ceremony. When one of the Aunts is poisoned, June and Oscar aren’t sure they will have enough time to figure out who is sabotaging their wedding before Mr. Prince Charming walks her down the aisle? Mission Impawsible by Melanie James Everything happens for a reason, even if it’s caused by incompetence. What happens when you take one very powerful wand, crack open an ancient spell book and mix thoroughly with a pair of inexperienced witches? For Kelly and Randy it’s a spell gone wild. With no idea what sort of magical mayhem they’ve created, they have to choose between waiting for the Witches Union to hunt them down or take their chances with a life on the run. But there is another choice, to figure out the spell and try to undo it before it’s too late. When Kelly learns her spell has direct consequences on her were-bear boyfriend, she has no choice but to gather up the witches of Karma, Inc for a new adventure. The gang will take on a new cast of troublemakers in paranormal-infested Caldron Falls. It’s up to Kelly to see if she has what it takes to lead her crew of witchy buffoons on a Mission Impawsible to save her were-bear. One Charmed Evening by Rose Pressey Leader of the Underworld Halloween LaVeau is attending an award ceremony. Brothers Liam and Nicolas have been nominated for Coven Leader of the Year. Things take a strange turn when ghosts and magic collide during the ceremony. There will be no awards given out if Halloween doesn’t gain control of the event. Catatonic by Liz Schulte Young woman are falling asleep, but never waking up. When bounty hunter, Femi, is asked to look into the case, she’ll do something she never thought she’d do: risk her own life to save a bunch of humans. Desperate Housewives of Olympus by Saranna DeWylde A new goddess is taking control of her happily ever after. Hyacinth, errant daughter of Apollo is on fire. Literally. And the only one who can put out the flame is the cold, reluctant God of the North Wind, Boreas. Too bad he’s burning with her. It’ll take a night of passion at the Ambrosia Lane Halloween Ball to prove once and for all that this goddess is a woman in charge of her own destiny